Ray tracing is a video rendering technique that produces photo-realistic images. In nature, a light source, such as the sun, emits rays of light that travel towards a surface of an object. In a perfect world these rays might be straight lines but in reality, these rays may either be absorped, reflected, and/or refracted by the object or other nearby objects. For example, a surface of an object may reflect the ray in a plurality of directions. If the ray is absorbed, the ray may lose intensity and if the surface has transparent or translucent properties, the ray may be refracted.
In a computer application, the above mentioned absorbed, reflected and refracted rays may be utilized to create a digital image of a digital object and/or nearby digital objects. However, as a digital object is viewed and a perspective becomes closer to the object, more detail related to the digital object may be required and accordingly, as the digital object is viewed from a further perspective less detail may be needed.